In contrast to a conventional Third Generation Project Partnership (3GPP) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) system where base stations (Node B) are connected to each other via Radio Network Controllers (RNC), the base stations (eNodeBs or eNBs) of a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) system may be connected to one another directly without a RNC. However, conventional eNodeBs conforming to the 3GPP LTE standard typically require significant upfront Capital Expenditure (CAPEX) (such as real estate costs for housing the eNodeB) and ongoing Operational Expenditure (OPEX) (such as energy costs for powering the eNodeB). Thus, there is a need for an improved or alternative system. Another significant challenge to LTE network operators relates to inter-cell interference which causes poor radio services at cell edge.
In this context, there is a need for solutions to provide a method, a communication apparatus or a system to reduce CAPEX or OPEX of wireless communication network operators and also resolves the problem of inter-cell interference by methods of packet scheduling/resource allocation in the wireless communication network.